Te echo de menos
by Genevieve Potter
Summary: [One Shot]Errores de pareja, fallos de una pelirroja, dipuesta a corregirse. Por él.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Jotacá, como ya sabreis..**  
**

**Te echo de menos**

Estoy sentada en un banco de un parque semi-desierto. El aire de marzo revuelve ligeramente mi pelo y le permite a mis lagrimas secarse. Levanto la cabeza y observo un cielo gris, común de Inglaterra, pero, aunque el cielo siempre fuera gris, tu siempre me llevabas a sitios soleados y cálidos, sin siquiera salir del país.

_**Hoy estoy pensando en todo aquello que perdí  
bajan lagrimas del cielo porque no estas cerca**_

**_Se que ya no te merezco, se que te mentí,  
se que tu confianza no confía en mi...perdóname._**

Recuerdo todas aquellas veces que me subias en tu escoba, no sin una mínima oposición por mi parte, ya sabes que ese medio no me era muy apreciado, pero tu eras capaz de hacerme volar solo por estar contigo.

Los recuerdos me atormentan, al igual que este cielo gris, que comienza a llorar a mi compás.

¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida, tan cobarde? Me lo diste todo y yo lo desprecié.

Sé, que te estoy haciendo sufrir y eso no me hace sentir nada bien, no solo te hago daño a ti, si no a mi misma, porque te quiero, te quiero tanto que me duele.

Pero lo descubro ahora, cuando te he dejado marchar.

No creas que era una mentirosa cuando te decía "te quiero" en esos momentos tan íntimos y especiales que compartíamos, era cierto, solo que ni yo misma sabía donde estaban los límites de esa palabra.

Además ya sabes que no soy de las personas que dicen incesantemente cosas como "te amo", decirlas tantas veces, les quita veracidad, así que, ya sabes que cuando te decía un solo "te quiero" te estaba abriendo mi corazón y entregándotelo.

_**Hoy me ahogo en las promesas que nunca cumplí  
y a la compasión le pido que me compadezca  
si nací para quererte como puede ser  
que sin tu mirada ya no puedo ver.**_

Te echo de menos

Me levanto y echo a andar sin dirección alguna, dejo que sean mis pies los que me conduzcan.

Me veo reflejada en los cristales y dudo de tu sinceridad cuando me describías en aquellas tardes soleadas, en las que el sol te arrancaba destellos de la mirada. Esa mirada que sabes que yo adoro, tus ojos son de un marrón avellana perfecto, pero lo que más me gustaba es ese brillo que solo yo podía ver. Asumía que esa mirada era para mi.

" _Eres tan hermosa Lily, y no te das cuenta" yo te miraba con una ceja alzada, tu sonreías y me abrazabas_ _para después repetirme al oído aquello que tantas veces me decías".. son tus ojos, que brillan con luz propia, eres como una estrellita, mi pequeña estrella" _ Con eso ya conseguías que te llenara de besos y que te repitiera que te quería, que, era lo que querías desde un principio.

_**Te echo de menos  
Tanto que cada momento que no estas conmigo  
es un desafío.  
Vuelve conmigo  
Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo que me desahogue  
que me quite el frío.**_

Pero ya no tengo a quien llenar de besos ni a quien repetir "te quiero", ya no tengo a quien abrirle mi corazón.

Estábamos sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa circular, tu enfrente mio, en una heladería de la costa de Cornwall, la parte que está mas al sur de Inglaterra, por lo tanto, donde menos frío hacía. Cuando acabamos nuestros helados,nos descalzamos y nos pusimos a pasear por la playa, no sé como creaste aquel paisaje idílico, pero era asombroso, una puesta de sol, verano, tu , yo y el mar.

Me cogiste de la mano, lo recuerdo, con la otra mano me rodeaste el cuello y me diste un suave beso, que hizo que se me erizara el bello de la nuca.

Entonces los hiciste, usaste esas palabras que yo creía lejanas.

"_Te amo, Lily" me apartaste un mechón que el viento había arrastrado "Casate conmigo" y clavaste tu pupila en mi pupila, prometiéndome el cielo con la mirada._

_**Te echo de menos  
Tanto es el dolor que siento y siento que reviento, el cielo es mi testigo.  
Lo pido a gritos.  
Y por este amor, te pido, otra oportunidad.**_

Y me acobardé y traicioné al espíritu de Godric Gryffindor que supuestamente habitaba en mi. Traicioné tu confianza, te traicioné.

Te echo tanto de menos.

Y ahora me arrepiento, bueno, me arrepiento desde que te negué lo que me pediste. No le pido a la compasión que me compadezca, porque sé que no lo merezco.

Mis pasos me llevan hasta la casa de Sirius, o mas bien la de su tío, que le dejó por herencia esta en un barrio de gente bien, como él, pero tampoco muy ostentoso.

Me refugio bajo un árbol, la lluvia me empieza a chopar, pero su sombra no me cubre, ya que las farolas de la calle alumbran mi ojeroso y algo demacrado rostro.

Observo movimiento en la casa y comprendo que Sirius habrá tenido que aguantar mucho, llegaste furioso, seguramente te embriagaste con los efectos del mejor güisqui de fuego y ahora sufrirás sus efectos secundarios .

También apunto una figura en la ventana se que no eres tu así que solo queda la posibilidad de que sea tu amigo.

_**Hoy estoy perdiendo todo por lo que viví  
conversando con la pena y su amiga tristeza  
Que el camino de esta historia no termine así   
dale moraleja y un final feliz.**_

No me abras Sirius, no me menciones, sabes que no lo merezco,

Sé que él no me dará .. otra oportunidad..

Eres demasiado predecible Sirius, sabía que ibas a hacer algo así.

James está en la puerta de la casa, y camina un poco me mira y todavía me siento peor, pues su cara está peor que la mía.

No aguanto más. Corro hasta ti y te abrazo lo mas fuerte que puedo.

_-Perdóname ..- digo en llanto- sé que no te merezco, y me ha hecho falta no tenerte para darme cuenta de que yo también te amo… pero,** por este amor, te pido, otra oportunidad..- **_ya lo he dicho todo, y no retengo las lagrimas que claman salir de mis ojos.

_**Te echo de menos  
Tanto que cada momento que no estas conmigo  
es un desafío.  
Vuelve conmigo  
Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo que me desahogue  
que me quite el frío.**_

-_Eres una tonta- _me dices, pero el tu tono de voz está lleno de ternura y levantas mi barbilla- pero no puedo evitar quererte, un vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor- me abrazas y me besas y yo te respondo con emociones contenidas y con todo mi amor

Ahora sé que me toca a mí.

_-James, cásate conmigo-_ ries y por tu expresión supongo que es de felicidad

_-Te he hechado de menos- alzo mis ojos al cielo y compruebo que ha dejado de llover. El cielo ha dejado de llorar. Ah, mi James, gracias por esta oportunidad…_

_**Te echo de menos  
Tanto es el dolor que siento y siento que reviento, el cielo es mi testigo.  
Lo pido a gritos...  
Y por este amor, te pido, otra oportunidad.**_

_Fin

* * *

Ojalá que os haya gustado es que me enamoré de la cancion.. si la podeis escuchar os gustará.. el título ya lo sabreis, es de Chayanne._

_Muchos besos a todos y por favor aunque sea para decirme que me retire, dejad una crítica!_

_ Genevieve.  
_


End file.
